nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo games by year (Australia)
This is a list of all games developed and/or published by Nintendo, in order of Australian release year. There is also a list of all games for the US, Europe and Japan. 1990's 1993: *Battletoads in Battlemaniacs - SNES 1994: *Donkey Kong Country - SNES *Secret of Mana - SNES *Space Invaders - Game Boy 1995: *Game Boy Gallery - Game Boy 1996: *Secret of Evermore - SNES *Terranigma - SNES *Tetris Blast - Game Boy 1998: *Game Boy Gallery 3 - Game Boy Color *Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey, Jr. - Nintendo 64 *Yoshi's Story - Nintendo 64 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Nintendo 64 1999: *Game Boy Gallery 2 - Game Boy *Game Boy Gallery 4 - Game Boy Color *Pokemon Red Version - Game Boy 2000's 2000: *Donkey Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 *Pokemon Trading Card Game - Game Boy Color *Pokemon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition *Super Smash Bros. - Nintendo 64 *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Nintendo 64 2001: *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - Game Boy Color *Conker's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 *Starcraft 64 - Nintendo 64 *Paper Mario - Nintendo 64 2002: *Game & Watch Gallery Advance - Game Boy Advance *Super Smash Bros. Melee - GameCube *Super Mario Sunshine - GameCube 2003: *Metroid Prime - Game Cube *Pokemon Ruby Version - Game Boy Advance *Pokemon Sapphire Version - Game Boy Advance *Animal Crossing - GameCube *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 - Game Boy Advance *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - GameCube *Mario Party 5 - GameCube 2004: *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - GameCube *Kirby Air Ride - GameCube *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles - GameCube *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - GameCube 2005: *Super Mario 64 DS - DS *WarioWare Touched! - DS *Polarium - DS *Pokemon Dash - DS *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures - GameCube *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - Game Boy Advance *Mr. Driller: Drill Spirits - DS *Pac-Pix - DS *Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean - GameCube *WarioWare: Twisted! - Game Boy Advance *Yoshi Touch & Go - DS *Ridge Racer DS - DS *Pokemon Beach Blank-out Blastoise / Go Swest Young Meowth Game Boy Advance Video - Game Boy Advance *Pokemon Emerald Version - Game Boy Advance *Pokemon: Johto Photo Finish: Game Boy Advance Video - Game Boy Advance *Star Fox: Assault - GameCube *Another Code: Two Memories - DS *Big Brain Academy - DS *Trace Memory - DS *Mario Party 6 - GameCube *Mario Party Advance - Game Boy Advance *Nintendogs: Chihuahua and Friends - DS *Pac 'n Roll - DS *Mario Kart DS - DS *Metroid Prime Pinball - DS *Animal Crossing: Wild World - DS 2006: *Mario Tennis: Power Tour - Game Boy Advance *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble! - DS *Advance Wars: Dual Strike - DS *Resident Evil: Deadly Silence *Super Princess Peach - DS *Kirby: Canvas Curse: DS *Tales of Phantasia - Game Boy Advance *Tetris DS - DS *Metroid Prime: Hunters - DS *Pokemon Trozei! - DS *New Super Mario Bros. - DS *Dr Kawashima's Brain Training: How Old Is Your Brain? - DS *Star Fox Command - DS *Tenchu: Dark Secret - DS *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team - DS *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team - Game Boy Advance *Clubhouse Games - DS *Mario Hoops 3 on 3 - DS *Yoshi's Island DS - DS *Pokemon Ranger - DS *Children of Mana - DS *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Wii *Wii Play - Wii *Wii Sports - Wii *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - GameCube 2007: *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis - DS *WarioWare: Smooth Moves - Wii *Excite Truck - Wii *Hotel Dusk: Room 215 - DS *Sudoku Gridmaster - DS *Kirby Squeak Squad - DS *Kororinpa - Wii *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - DS *Wing Island - Wii *Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team - DS *Didy Kong Racing DS - DS *Elite Beat Agents - DS *Wario: Master of Disguise - DS *Mario Strikers Charged Football - Wii *Picross DS - DS *Pokemon Diamond Version - DS *Pokemon Pearl Version - DS *More Brain Training from Dr Kawashima: How Old Is Your Brain? - DS *Mario Party 8 - Wii *Custom Robo Arena - DS *Super Paper Mario *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - DS *DK Jungle Climber - DS *Big Brain Academy for Wii - Wii *Metroid Prime 3: Curruption - Wii *Pokemon Battle Revolution - Wii *Big Catch Bass Fishing - Wii *Super Mario Galaxy - Wii *Mario Party DS - DS *Link's Crossbow Training - Wii *Master of Illusion 2008: *Endless Ocean - Wii *Sight Training: Enjoy Exercising and Relaxing Your Eyes - DS *Donkey Kong Jet Race - Wii *Professor Kageyama's Maths Training The Hundred Cel Calcuation Method - DS *Advance Wars: Dark Conflict *Battalion Wars 2 - Wii *Chibi-Robo: Park Patrol - DS *Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - Wii *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Wii *Professor Layton and the Curious Village - DS *Mario Kart Wii - Wii *Wii Fit - Wii *Toki Tori - WiiWare *Action Loop Twist - WiiWare *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness - DS *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time - DS *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Wii *Cooking Guide: Can't Decide What To Eat? *My Pokemon Ranch - WiiWare *Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Wii *Make 10: A Journey of Numbers - DS *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension - Wii *Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir - DS *Disaster: Day of Crisis - Wii *Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia - DS *Wii Music - Wii *Kirby Super Star Ultra - DS *Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City - Wii 2009: *100 Classic Book Collecion - DS *Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - DS *New Play Control! Pikmin - Wii *Pikmin 2 - Wii *New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis - Wii *Art Style: Aquite - DSiWare *WarioWare: Snapped! - DSiWare *New Play Control! Pikmin 2 - Wii *Pokemon Platinum Version - DS *Rhythm Heaven - DS *New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - Wii *Wii Sports Resort (w/ Wii MotionPlus) - Wii *Kirby's Dreamland 3 - Virtual Console (first release) *Flipnote Studio - DSiWare *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! - DSiWare *Punch-Out!! - Wii *Fossil Fighters - DS *Professor Layton and Pandora's Box - DS *The Legendary Starfy - DS *Metroid Prime Trilogy - Wii *Wii Fit Plus - Wii *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - DS *New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Wii *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - DS *Style Savvy - DS *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - DS *Nintendo Presents: Crossword Collection - DS 2010's and later 2010: *Pokemon HeartGold Version - DS *Pokemon SoulSilver Version - DS *Monster Hunter Tri - Wii *Samurai Warriors 3 - Wii *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Wii *Golden Sun DS - DS *Metroid: Other M Announced but unscheduled: *Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep - Wii *Game & Watch Collection - DS Category:Lists